Serena's Prophecy
by FreddieAlwaysLivesABANDONED
Summary: You all know the stories of Harry Potter, now it's time to let another girl shine who may change everything. Serena Phoenix Riddle
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter: Serena's Prophecy-Part 1(The Philosopher's Stone)**

**Chapter 1:A Dream Of The Past**

It was a beautiful day, nobody would've expected a murder to happen. Kristy, a beautiful auburn haired woman had just dropped off one of her twins to her sister's house. She was now heading to her friends, the Potter's, house. Kristy had just received news that the dark lord had found out where they lived. There was no time to go drop off the other twin, for she never passed her apparition test.

Upon reaching the house, she knocks on the door."Lily! Lily please open up!" she yells until the door is opened. Lily Potter, a ginger woman, quickly answered, knowing something was wrong. Those days however, everything was wrong. Lord Voldemort, more commonly known as, "he-who-shall-not-be-named" or "you-know-who", has been killing anyone with muggle blood. Kristy had married and joined this man, and the Order of the Phoenix (a group that fights against Voldemort) doesn't trust her. Well all except her friends that knew who. These people were the Potter's, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

As soon as Kristy is inside, she puts her child in the same crib as Lily's."Kristy, what's wrong?"  
>"He knows..." Kristy says, her voice shaking, "someone told him where you guys live, he's coming soon." With the last words escaping her lips, James Potter, Lily's husband, a guy with pure black hair and glasses walked in."Who's coming? Wait...HE'S coming?" James bellows and Kristy flinches. "I knew we couldn't trust you."<br>"James do you hear yourself? This is Kristy! She would NEVER tell him, she hates what he's doing!" Lily's voice yells. Kristy looks petrified, James notices this and calms down instantly. If Kristy told him, why would she be warning them? The Potters know that Kristy is scared of many things, including her husband.

Time ticked away slowly. Soon it was lunch. Then supper. Then Kristy was watching her daughter and the Potter's son play. It was peaceful. Very peaceful. Maybe a bit too peaceful.

Kristy was starting to doubt that Voldemort would come. Then suddenly James' voice is heard. "Lily! Kristy! Go take Harry and Serena and hide now!" Kristy froze until Lily urged her to go. She grabs her child and runs to Harry's room with Lily who's holding Harry.

Kristy's daughter was Serena. Serena had auburn hair and marvellous emerald green eyes, just like her mother. Her eyes were usually happy, but she felt her mother's fear, so she was scared. Lily's son was Harry. He had the same pure black, messy hair as his father, and the same eyes as his mother. He was supposed to defeat Voldemort, which is why he's here now.

The battle between James and Voldemort ended quick, for James didn't have his wand. Suddenly Harry's bedroom door slammed open. Kristy sets Serena in the crib as Lily tries to save Harry and dies."Ah perfect...you beat me here...Kristy, kill the boy..." Kristy shivers slightly at the cold, horrible voice. She faces Voldemort and looks as if she didn't understand the command."Come on Kristy! Kill him! This will prove your loyalty, do it!" Kristy slowly takes out her wand and points it at Voldemort, tearing up, "no..." she starts, voice shaking. Calming herself she continues, "never! Tom, what you're doing is wrong! I know you're using me, but I will never...NEVER kill anyone, especially my friends and their family!"  
>"Idiot...you think you can beat me?"<br>"I will...or die trying!" Kristy yells and starts doing a series of spells, but in the end, Voldemort kills her.

The green like from the 'avada kedavra' spell shot from Kristy to Harry. Serena watches as the light bounces back like a shield was around Harry. A scar appears on his head. Voldemort vanishes and...

"Serena! Time to wake up!" came a voice from nowhere. The scene vanishes to darkness then Serena wakes up and is in her bed. The voice was Ron, the son of her godmother. He continued to call to her, "yea, yea, I'm up! Sheesh, calm down!" Serena calls from behind the curtain that separates the room.

Serena gets dressed then the green light is seen again, memories of the vision explode in her mind. _What was that? A nightmare? Most likely, lots of odd ones lately..._she thinks as she walks downstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter: Serena's Prophecy-Part 1(The Philosopher's Stone)**

**Chapter 2:A Trip to Diagon Alley**

Serena had just set foot in the kitchen of the Burrow when the twins, George and Fred, bombarded her with words.  
>"Mornin' Serena! Have a good sleep?" one asks.<br>"Yes..." a half-asleep Serena replied.  
>"Why of course you did! It took even Ron twenty minutes to wake you!" the other twin says.<br>"Shut up Fred..." Serena mumbles as she sits in between Ginny and Ron.

Breakfast was quick, and soon enough the Weasleys, and Serena, were heading to Diagon Alley. Molly Weasley, a plump, jolly woman, let Serena buy stuff with the money her parents left her when they died. At first Molly didn't approve of letting Serena go alone with the twins, but after several minutes of pleading, mainly from Serena, she allowed it.

As Fred and George bring Serena to buy her books, Fred suddenly nudges George and whispers, "I'm going to buy my belated birthday gift for Serena, want me to get yours?"  
>"Sure meet us at Madame Malkins, if we're not there however, we'll be at Ollivanders," George says then watches Fred walk off.<p>

The trip to Madame Malkins was quick and easy. When leaving however, it was not. Serena had the 'great pleasure' of crashing into Draco Malfoy on the way out, spilling hers and his books all over the ground.  
>"Watch it will you?" came the scowling voice of a bleach blonde, blue-eyed wizard. Serena looks at the boy and hides a flinch. In the past Serena had gotten off on the wrong foot with this boy, but couldn't remember his name. Right now she silently prayed to Merlin that he wouldn't recognize her with her dyed hair, like she did with his normal hair. "What's wrong, can't speak?" he asks, sneering.<br>"What if I couldn't? You'd probably hate saying that...but obviously I can," Serena calmly replies as she starts to pick up her books. The boy rolls his eyes and picks up his books, "you're lucky my father never saw, and that I won't tell him about this," he scowls then walks inside. Serena sighs as George walks outside, they walk to Ollivander's soon after.

Entering the store there was nothing in sight but rows upon rows of boxes in which Serena guessed wands were in. Serena walks in with George close behind when suddenly a man, probably the owner, slides into view on a ladder. "I thought I head the door open," he says and walks towards Serena and George. "Hello again , need your wand fixed already?"  
>"Not this year , I got permission to bring little Serena shopping," George smiles as Serena slightly pouts. Instantly a measuring tape starts to measure Serena as Ollivander starts to look through the boxes of wands. A few minutes later Serena tries her first want, 6 inches, unicorn hair, birch wood, firm. When she waves it a red bolt shoots from the tip and hits the desk. "No, no, definitely not...no problem however, there will be one here somewhere." Two more wands were tested until one glowed brilliantly when Serena held it. This wand was made of maple, had a phoenix feather core, was nine inches and flexible. "Brilliant! Yes marvellous, that's definitely the right one! Your mother was Kristy Kennedy wasn't it?" Serena blinks, this was the first person who spoke of anyone of her parents. "Your wand, is great for charms. Your mother's wand was an eight inch maple wand with dragon heart string core and firm," nods remembering how Serena's mother had tried billions of wands, and lists at least five until George reminds him that they have a time limit for shopping and buys the wand.<p>

As soon as the two walk outside, Serena sees Fred and hugs him, somehow not noticing the two cages, nor him handing one over to George. Once Serena let's go she looks up into Fred's eyes, "where were you? I thought you ditched us for the day!"  
>Fred chuckles, "of course I would never do that! I went to buy you something from George and I."<p>

Serena was confused then finally notices the cages, "what're..." she starts but is unable to finish since the twins, sharing identical smiles, had happily said, "happy belated birthday Serena!" Serena smiles as she sees a handsome tawny owl and a tabby tom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter: Serena's Prophecy-Part 1(The Philosopher's Stone)**

**Chapter 3:Platform 9 3/4, a Train, and Another Meeting.**

It was 10:40 am, and Serena had met up with the rest of the Weasleys, her tabby kitten following her. The kitten was her birthday gift from Fred and named it Trouble, the owl that sat on it's perch in it's cage on Fred's luggage was from George and named Spiritwing. Since she was allowed only one pet, Fred was bringing her owl to Hogwarts for her.

Once at King's Cross Serena looks at the wall that she saw Bill, Charlie, and Percy run through many times before. Back then it never seemed as scary, as if it could hurt her. This time however, her heart was pounding wildly. "Fred..." she silently says and looks at the twin to her left side. However, he never heard her, so she faces the wall just as Percy runs through. Even though she should be used to it, the sudden vanishing of Percy startled her enough to grab a hold of Fred's hand. Fred notices she's scared and glances at George who nods.

"Ok Fred, you next!" says urgently.  
>"He's not Fred, I am!" George exclaims.<br>Serena faintly smiles, her fear vanishing slowly.  
>"Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother..." Fred says with disbelief as George shakes his head slowly.<br>"Oh, sorry George," Molly says as Fred starts moving towards the wall. He stops and looks at his mother, "only joking, I am Fred," he says with a joking smile then runs at the wall, calling over his shoulder, "hurry George!" Serena watches as George enters the platform seconds behind Fred.

"Uhm...excuse me," a voice came from the left. Serena looks over and sees a boy with messy black hair, green eyes and glasses. He wore a white shirt under a plaid shirt and baggy jeans. There was a beautiful snowy owl in a cage on his luggage. "How do you..."  
>"Get on the platform? It's quite simple, all you have to do is go through the wall, right at the centre. Best to give it a running start if nervous, but don't worry, it's Ron and Serena's first time to."<br>The boy nods and runs onto the platform, Ron and Serena close behind.

Upon reaching the platform Serena smiles wide then sees the same boy from before having troubles. George and Fred help him then she manages to get her luggage on the train with the help of a boy named Neville Longbottom. Serena had made friends with him quickly for she heard of his parents. The two sit together, sharing stories of anything magical that they have done.

As the train starts moving, Trouble suddenly runs out of the car. "Trouble!" Serena whispers then chases her kitten. When she finally catches her kitten, he was in another car. She looks around quickly as she picks up her kitten then moves as quickly as she entered, for she saw Malfoy yet again.

The rest of the train ride was boring for the most part. Especially since Neville had left for he lost his toad. While alone Serena got changed, tried some spells, slept for five minutes until Trouble woke her, and was now looking out the window as the door opens. "I lost him...he's never coming back!" Neville says as he sits down across from Serena. Serena looks at Neville then sits beside him, "he's probably exploring, there's no way he got far," she smiles reassuringly. Neville wasn't completely convinced, but manages a smile and nod.

A few minutes later and the train stops. Serena carries Trouble as she drags her luggage to the entrance. When she jumps off a big man is heard hollering, "firs' years follo' me! O'er 'ere firs' years!" Serena walks to the man and looks up at him.  
>"Hello Hagrid," the black haired boy from before says with a smile.<br>"'Ello there Harry, 'ave a good ride 'ere?" The black haired boy nods then the big man leads the first years to the lake. Serena kept looking at the man, curious. She almost didn't notice she was put into a boat with none other than...  
>"You? Brilliant...just brilliant."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter: Serena's Prophecy-Part 1(The Philosopher's Stone)**

**Chapter 4:Meeting Harry**

Serena looks at the boy and girls she was placed with. Draco Malfoy glared at her, a girl with black hair and a pug face seemed to roll her eyes, and a girl with short ginger hair and blue eyes looked out of place. Serena instantly decided to ignore the two across from her and faced the ginger. She talked to her and was instantly interested in the muggle devices and ways.

The boats stop at the shore and all the first years climb out of them. Serena was still chatting with the girl as they were brought into a big castle.

Suddenly, a sneering voice was heard. "So it's true, what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts!" Serena blinks and scowls, recognizing the voice of Draco Malfoy. The blonde boy walks up up to the black haired boy that Serena recognizes from platform 9 3/4. "This is Crabbe, and Goyle...and I'm Malfoy. Draco, Malfoy." Ron Weasley snickers and Draco shoots him a cold glare. "Think my name's funny do you? No need to ask yours, father told me all the Weasley's have red hair and too much money to afford new robes," Draco says before facing Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizard families are better than others, Potter, I can help you there." He holds out his hand to Harry.  
>"I think I can tell the wrong sort by myself, thanks," Harry says. When Draco moves away from Harry, Serena takes his place.<br>"Are you really Harry Potter?" she asks, her own green eyes showing interest.  
>"Er...yes, and you are?"<br>"Serena Phoenix Riddle! I heard many stories of you, well, every child has."  
>"All because I got lucky in defeating Lord Voldemort?" Everyone around him gasps silently, everyone but Serena.<br>"Why of course!" Serena smiles and glances at the lightning bolt scar, the visions from her dream. The green light, the scream, the boy in the crib next to her..._No, that can't be him..._she thinks.

Soon after, a woman in green robes walked back out, "in a few short minutes you will be brought in through these doors for the sorting ceremony. When we enter I want you to walk in pairs, down the centre isle." With that the woman looks at her foot as a frog croaks loudly. "Trevor!" Neville calls and run s forward to pick up his frog. A few minutes later, the doors open.

The woman leads the first-years into the Great Hall. Everyone was excited and amazed at the golden plates and goblets, and especially the roof. "The roof is charmed to look like the sky outside," a girl a few people a head of Serena was saying to another, "I read about it in 'Hogwarts:A History'". Soon the first-years were standing at the bottom of a platform with a stool that had an old, battered hat on top of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter: Serena's Prophecy-Part 1(The Philosopher's Stone)**

**Chapter 5:The Sorting**

The hat on the stool sat calmly and motionlessly, before a rip formed near the brim of it, and to the first years' surprise, it started to sing. With the song finished, the students applaud and the woman in green robes takes out a scroll and calls up the first student. "Hannah Abbott!"  
>A girl blinks and walks up then sits on the stool. The sorting hat thinks then calls out, "Hufflepuff!" and a table of students applaud. The ceremony continued, a girl named Hermione Granger was put in Gryffindor. Draco was put in Slytherin, along with the pug-faced girl Pansy Parkinson. Ron was put in Gryffindor, and then a name was called that made Serena curious.<br>"Serenity, Kennedy!"  
>A voice rang in her head. <em>Your mother was Kristy Kennedy wasn't it? <em> Serena was so busy thinking that she almost never caught the sorting hat call, "Hufflepuff!" The Hufflepuff table cheered yet again and more names were called before, "Harry Potter!"

The hall went silent with anticipation. The hat took a while to call out the house. Finally it said, "Gryffindor!" The Gryffindors roared with applause, above the noise Fred and George could be heard chanting, "we got Potter! We got Potter!" Then there was more names before..."Serena Riddle!" Even more silence followed.

Students who have seen the trophy room were holding the same silence they held for Harry, the Professor's silence, however, was eerie.

Serena walk up and sits on the stool and the hat was placed on her head. The hat was overly big and covered her eyes, the inside was pitch black then a voice whispered to her. "Ah yes, Miss Riddle...your father was and is famous you know! So was your mother...a Slytherin and a Gryffindor...you have qualities of both! What's that? You want to be your Weasley friends? Hmm-oh they're like family ? Touching, touching...but Slytherin is a great house to be in! No? Alright then...s'pose it should be...Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered and Serena set the hat down then ran to the table to sit down.


End file.
